Rainclouds and Thimbles
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: Rani was a girl Peter brought back before Wendy, who was forgotten. Living with the Indians now, she ventures back to the other side of the island simply to pick some berries, but what she finds, isn't exactly expected... Peter Pan/OC Minor smut. One shot!


**A/N: Just a random idea, based off the 2003 movie, not the cartoon. Hope you like it, it's just something simple.**

**hugZ()**

Hook and his men left us be, most of the time. They may have had their guns, but we knew the land, the resources and had the heart to foil any of his evil plots. I wasn't an original Indian, not like Tigerlilly or Butterfly. I was brought here long ago, but the infamous Peter Pan, but have since been forgotten. I've aged, and tanned to an extent he'd never remember me regardless of if we were face to face. These people treated me as their own now. So what did it matter if Pan had moved on? None of us had seen him since he'd brought that Wendy girl, and her brothers. He stayed on a completely different side of the island, and my people let him be.

"Raincloud, the women leave for steam now. You must go, and bath with them child." I nodded at my adopted grandmother, and gathered my recently washed top and skirt, made from deer fur.

"Raincloud, we need berries, from the west part of the island, please gather them when you are done with water." I nodded again a bit curious of the knowing look she was giving me. Letting it go, I picked up a large woven basket and headed out. The other women were already on their way, and I filed in behind them.

Do I miss my life in America? Yes, but I'm twenty-two now, there's no going back, and I can hardly remember much. I was only eleven when he'd brought me here, saying he liked to listen to me play my flute at night; and wanted his boys to hear it as well. But they grew tired of the same songs, and soon the less they ever came to my house, and then they never came at all. I had fairy friends, and animal friends, but it wasn't enough. Then I went to the Indian tribe, who after days of consideration took me in, and I haven't returned to my old ways since. I've tanned nonstop, and was almost as dark as Tigerlilly now. They say I've grown into a rare beauty, and many men want to be my suitors, but none have struck my interest, nor do I fear they will ever.

"Raincloud, have you brought flute?" A girl, by the name of Turtlebee asked from ahead of me. I nodded, and looked to my side where it was always attached to my belt. It was old, and tired, but still played well enough. I put my clothes in the basket and the basket on my arm as I began to play a song of my people. All the women and girls hummed along, some singing, swaying, and the little ones danced. I loved when people reacted this way to my music, it made me feel proud. I played until we reached the fresh water stream a mile away and then set it gently on my furs as I striped down, and stepped into the warm water. I watched the clear stream blur slightly with dirt, then fish appear, swimming around my nude body. I didn't pay attention to the other girls, just brushed my hair and scrubbed my body with the perfumes we'd been making. I used the silver sheen of my flute to apply red shadow above my eyes, and onto my lips, then my cheeks. I took a knife and with soap from the trees we'd made, I shaved my legs, and armpits. The other girls thought me foolish for the things that I did, but it was in my nature, and if I didn't shave, or wear makeup I felt ugly. I didn't remember much about my old life, but I remember how beautiful my mother was, and how strict she was with me about keeping prim and proper at all times. After I was dressed, I picked up my basket and waved goodbye to the girls, heading towards the other part of the island. I wasn't fond of walking around by myself, but it gave me time to think, and wonder. I liked to breathe in the wild life, and feel new and old textures of trees, leaves and the ground. I knew I'd reached the other side, when the giant tree of fairies was before me. I took a peak in, to see them playing, jumping around and some even dancing. They wanted to call me Fairywhite, because I'm very short, and delicate. But with my natural coal black hair, and deep brown eyes, the 'white' didn't fit well. Raincloud came from my actual name, Rani. So I guess I hadn't lost all my birth rights.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I jumped back from the fairy truck, and landed on my bottom, looking up to see him, the one and only Peter Pan. I gulped, and picked myself up. He still looked exactly the same, blond hair, blue eyes, tan, dirt smudged and covered in leaf clothing as he floated in the air. He was always the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He said frowning, and hovering back to the earth. I nodded, retrieving my basket from where I'd dropped it, and gripping the handle firmly.

"Here for berries? I know where you can find the sweetest and juiciest berries you've ever tasted!" He said excitedly. I shook my head timidly, not wanting to do with him.

"C'mon let me show you, to make up for scaring you before." He asked smiling, holding out his hand. I didn't want to, but I grabbed it with my petite one, and he looked down at it and smiled. He didn't fly, just walked fast, deeper into the forest.

"What's your name?" He asked after along moment.

"Raincloud." I said shyly. He smiled at me, and held out his other hand.

"Peter Pan." He grinned, with somehow perfect white teeth, and I took it, so we were now holding both hands.

"I haven't gotten to see anyone besides Tinkerbelle, my fairy. My lost boys left me a long time ago, and it's just been me." He said sadly, looking at the ground, as he moved a bush for me to go forward. I smiled at his hospitality, and he blushed. I gulped, the familiar feeling of want starting to build up in my stomach. I wanted to be sexual with Peter, I had since I'd turned fifteen and was informed by my grandmother about mating. I knew he had no idea of such things, and to even imagine was useless.

"Do you want to play? After we get you your berries?" He asked eagerly. I knew that I should say no, but I wanted to spend more time with him, and he always could get me to do whatever he wanted me too.

"Alright, what game?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Doctor." He stated firmly. I nodded, lacing my fingers through his. He looked down and smiled.

"You're pretty like Wendy." He whispered. I smiled.

"Thank you Peter." I replied, and couldn't help thinking that I was ten times prettier than her.

"Here we are." I hadn't paid attention, and when I looked around, we were surrounded by ripe, shiny, juicy looking berries of all different kinds.

"Hurry up, I wanna play!" He shouted excitedly. Flying up and getting the big ones from the top of the bush I couldn't reach. I watched him and picked berries at the same time, laughing when he dropped them all, and they landed in my basket perfectly. I reached out to get a huge red one, and decided I'd take a bite. As I did, Peter watched my mouth, his expression blank and focused.

"Can I have a thimble?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he would want one of those.

"Why do you need one?" I asked, voicing my questions. He floated down until he was inches above me, and I strained my neck to look into his gorgeous face.

"I'm not sure, but I want one. I've only ever had one." He said sadly.

"I'm not sure we're talking about the same thing?" I questioned, wondering why a thimble would keep him looking at my lips.

"Okay, I'll give you a thimble then." And without another word or before I could reply, he kissed me, hard. I was shocked and unsure of what to do, but I moved my hands to his face and pulled him closer. He sighed and pushed harder against me. I heard his feet land, and so I wrapped my arms around his abs, pulling him close to my body. He moved his hands into my hair and wove his fingers through. I pulled away gasping for air, and he did the same, but we didn't pull apart.

"Peter?" I asked, smiling evilly, thinking it was about time I let my feelings show.

"Yes?" He asked still breathing heavy.

"Do you want to make this thimble even more wonderful?" I asked, biting my lip. He looked at me shocked.

"We can do that?" He exclaimed. I nodded devilishly.

"Lay down Peter, on your back, and take your trousers off." He looked at me oddly, but nodded, removing his legs one at a time, and placing the leaves down, then laid still on his back. I took a moment to stare at his glorious body, licking my lips as my eyes meant his already hardening length. I lifted my shirt of my head, and let my large breasts free, and then my shorts were pulled from my small, tanned legs. Our eyes staid connected as he watched me undress, his pupils were already taking over his eyes.

"Hurry!" He ordered, getting restless. I nodded, leaning down to straddle his lap. He bit his lip as my hot center made contact with his erect member. I grinded against him, hearing his moans as they made the birds in the trees fly away. I grinned as the sky started to dim, knowing it was because of him. Then when the teasing was becoming too much for even me, I took him in my hand and shoved him inside my virgin hole. He practically howled, and I sucked in a lot of breath as my hymen was broken. I ignored the pain and started to move, back and forth, up and down. He withered beneath me; his eyes squeezed shut as I rode him like a bull.

"Ahhh yes!" He screamed, arching his back, as his semen erupted like a volcano inside me. I felt the hot liquid burst and tried to keep pace as he bucked above me, his hands on my hips as he thrusted as hard as he could, riding out his orgasm. I could feel him so deep, and the faces and noises he was making, were enough to send me over the edge as well, soon, feeling like molten lava as my legs buckled and my body quivered. After a moment we both calmed down, and as I looked around, everything was in shambles. His erratic emotions must have sent power off everywhere. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed… He breathed heavily, his hands remaining on my hips.

"Raincloud, you are incredible. Better than a hundred treasures and a thousand games of hide and seek." He mumbled, sitting up to pull my face into another kiss, well a thimble…

"Don't leave me…" He whispered against my lips. I thought he was going to cry, and it made me feel sad as well, and I realized I didn't want to leave.

"What about my people, about my home?" I said unsure.

"I'll send the fairies… I'll send them to get your things, and to explain everything. Please, just don't go… I'm tired of everyone leaving me." He was crying now, and I took his head and placed it against my chest. His hands moved from my hips and encircled my waist, holding me close. I knew that I couldn't leave him.

"Send the fairies. For now, let us take a nap?" I suggested. He smiled up at me, even his eyes lit up. Suddenly, the sky turned into a million stars, shapes and planets, and the wind shook our bodies, and I could hear the waters roaring. Moments later hundreds or more fairies made their golden strides around us, until we were lifted from the ground, still connected and lead to a tree, then the door was open, and we were in a bed. This was his hideout, this was his home. This was now my home. I smiled and pulled him close, as he pulled the blankets over our nude bodies.

"Promise that I can keep you?" He whispered tiredly. I nodded, and kissed his forehead.

"Forever Peter." And I watched him drift to sleep, until I too, shut my eyes.

**A/N: Review please=]**

**hugZ()**


End file.
